1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates in certain embodiments to prosthetic feet. In particular, the present application in certain embodiments relates to prosthetic feet with a curved split.
2. Description of the Related Art
Split foot prostheses are known in the art, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,313, which describes a prosthetic foot characterized by an ankle portion and a foot portion secured to one another. The foot portion and ankle portion are bifurcated into multiple side-by-side foot portions by the provision of a slot in the foot and ankle portions such that they are capable of movement independent from one another.